


Brighter Than the Sun

by tbazzsnow (Artescapri)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Book shops, Boys In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Food Markets, Glorious art by pitchpatronus prompted this, M/M, Museums, a Saturday morning, at a park, meant to be post wayward son, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow
Summary: Simon, Baz and Penny spend a lazy, indulgent Saturday morning enjoying their favorite things and each other. Food markets, museums, bookshops, and brownies. Boys in love and plenty of sunshine.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 39
Kudos: 169





	Brighter Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pitchpatronus, based on the glorious Simon and Baz art they posted earlier today. You inspired this, my friend!  
> [Simon and Baz art](https://pitchpatronus.tumblr.com/post/190204679897/happy-boyfriends-now-in-color)

**Penelope**

Today has been a good day. 

The sun is out, after almost a week of non-stop rain. For once, Simon wasn’t the only one craving a day out of doors--I think we were all going a little stir-crazy. 

We’ve indulged our whims today. Maltby Street Market for Simon. A visit to the Fashion and Textile Museum for Baz. Riverside Bookshop for me. 

We’re at Potters Fields now, sprawled on the grass. Baz’s head is in Simon’s lap and my head is resting on Baz’s leg. Simon is rummaging in the _Bad Brownie_ bag he’s been carrying since we left the Market.

I honestly don’t know how he can possibly be ready to eat again but it’s Simon, so I suppose that’s explanation enough. I’ve never met anyone who can put away food the way he can. He’s insatiable. 

I’m squinting at him, the early afternoon sun warm on my face, as he pulls an absolutely decadent mess of a brownie out of the bag. It’s dark chocolate and literally oozing caramel. He catches a huge, glistening drop on his finger and proceeds to lick it off. 

I can’t help but groan. “Ugh, Simon.”

“What?” He gives me a grin. “I didn’t want to risk any caramel dripping on Baz.” 

“Snow, I will incinerate you if you get caramel in my hair.” Baz tilts his chin up towards Simon. 

“I’ll make sure to avoid your hair, then.” He smirks down at Baz. “I can just lick it off if it lands anywhere else.” 

Baz makes a low growling noise but it’s anything but menacing. It’s more like a _purr._

“Enough flirting!” I complain. 

Simon shrugs. He takes a big bite of brownie and then breaks off a smaller piece and hand feeds it to Baz. 

He continues in that fashion--every bite he takes is followed by him placing a morsel to Baz’s lips. 

It’s achingly domestic and endearing and I know I should fuss at them but I just can’t bring myself to do anything of the sort--not when they both look so content.

Merlin, it’s good to see them like this. 

There’s a light in Simon’s eyes again today, a light that had been missing from them for far too long. 

It’s coming back, bit by bit. Day by day, week by week. 

Some days more than others. It’s like looking straight into the sun today. 

It’s not just Simon either. There’s an effervescence to Baz that’s as delightful as it is unexpected. His mouth quirks up constantly but it’s not his usual sneer--his lips curve into a smile nearly every time his eyes light on Simon. 

And that’s practically all the time. I swear Baz can barely tear his gaze away. 

I can’t blame him. It’s hard for me to look anywhere else when Simon looks so happy. 

I close my eyes and revel in the warmth of the sun, the comforting coolness of Baz’s leg, the soft murmurs of conversation between the two of them. 

I’m close to dozing off when Simon unsettles us all by standing up. Baz’s head thunks into the grass and I roll away from his leg with a groan. “Can’t you let us rest a bit, Simon? I’m so full of food I can’t even think of moving from this spot.”

He reaches a hand out to Baz and pulls him up, then nudges me with his foot, arm outstretched to me in turn. I keep grumbling as Baz brushes grass clippings from his jeans. 

“Come on, Penny, get up.” Simon prods me again. “Baz has had more than enough sun today. We need to get him home.”

“I’m fine, Simon,” Baz interjects, but it’s not said in a snide tone. If anything he sounds fond. 

I sit up, take Simon’s hand and find my footing. “No, Baz, Simon’s right. You’ve been baking since morning. You’d think you’d learn to wear a hat.”

“And muss up his shining tresses, Pen? I think not.”

“Shut up, you nightmare,” Baz says, tone definitely veering from fond to peeved this time, but it softens again with his next words. “I look a fright in hats.”

Simon links his arm through Baz’s and goes up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. “You’ve yet to look a fright in anything I’ve seen you wear, you vain git.”

We make slow progress across the park. The tube station isn’t far but we’re all still weighed down by food we’ve ingested. 

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have had that brownie,” Simon groans, leaning heavily into Baz. “Can’t we just take a taxi home?”

Baz raises an eyebrow. “You’d do well to walk off your culinary indulgences, Snow. It will help with your digestion.” 

Simon groans again. “I can’t take one more step.” He stops right in front of a low stone wall, leaning against it, a riot of brilliant orange daisies blooming in the garden behind him. 

He’s fine, I’m sure. I’ve seen Simon eat his weight in sour cherry scones and then successfully fight off a horde of flibbertigibbets moments later, none the worse for it. 

This is more _flirting._

And it works like a charm because the very next moment Baz squats down in front of him and motions for Simon to get on his back. “If you’re going to be a child, Snow, then I may as well treat you like one. Come on, then, up you go. I’ll carry you to the station, if you’re going to make such a fuss, you lazy sod.” 

Every word is said so tenderly, Baz’s expression amused and fond as he gazes over his shoulder at Simon. 

I huff, because what else am I supposed to do? I can’t overtly condone this nonsense but I’m not about to put a stop to it either. It’s far too adorable. 

Simon’s grinning, his nose scrunched up as he tries not to laugh. He clambers up on Baz’s back far more avidly than expected, what with all his whinging moments ago. Baz adjusts his weight, hooks his arms around Simon’s legs and starts to carry him.

“Hold up a minute,” Simon demands and Baz complies instantly, the besotted numpty. 

Simon reaches over the stone wall and plucks a handful of the orange daisies. He threads one through Baz’s hair then tucks one over his own ear. He is laughing now, his whole face creased with it, his arms around Baz’s shoulders, a small clump of bright daisies in his fist. 

Baz is beaming, his head thrown back, sunglasses reflecting the light.

I’ve got my mobile out and I manage to snap a picture of them in just that instant--Simon with his eyes squeezed shut, glorious grin on his face, head turned to the side as he laughs. 

And Baz. . . 

Baz is facing me with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen from him. 

Carefree and wide, not even trying to hide his teeth, his face luminous in the sunlight, the joy simply radiating from him. 

I think there’s some dust in my eye. I brush away a tear as I tuck my mobile back in my pocket.

I watch Baz trot towards the tube station, Simon bouncing along on his back, gripping Baz’s shirt, the two of them laughing the whole way. 

I wipe my eyes again. 

Merlin and Morgana, the dust is appalling today. 

* * *

  
  
_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun. _

_from the song Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
